Sisters Forevermore
by FrozenSolace
Summary: "Anna!" Elsa cried out desperately as she witnessed a streak of her sister's hair turn white and felt how cold she was. Elsa trembled when she realised how much she had hurt Anna. She held her close and wept over her. What if Elsa was not separated from Anna? Could Elsa find the love to thaw from Anna. Could Elsa manage to control her powers. Reviews are appreciated. Sisterly fluff
1. A Teardrop

Just something that has been bouncing around in my head for a while. This might just be a series of one-shot but if you like it, I could upload more chapters. I just wanted to put this out there. Enjoy.

Reviews are appreciated.

Disney owns Frozen.

* * *

"Anna!"

Elsa raised her arm and a blast of magic shot out of her hand. _No._ She realised where it was going to strike just as the magic left her fingertips. Everything was moving at a crawl, yet it happened so fast. The magic was just within her grasp. So close yet so far. Elsa looked on helplessly as her sister continued to fall from the fatal height. The magic struck Anna's forehead as she tumbled down a snowbank and landed, unconscious. Elsa gasped as she sprang up and ran towards her sister. She took Anna into her arms.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out desperately as she witnessed a streak of her sister's hair turn white and felt how cold she was. Elsa trembled when she realised how much she had hurt Anna. She held her close and wept over her. The hall around them filled with frightening ice spikes as though it were mirroring her grief. "You're okay, Anna. I got you." Elsa consoled while gently pressing her forehead to Anna's. A single teardrop rolled down Elsa's cheek and fell on Anna's forehead. It sparkled an iridescent blue as it made contact and then vanished. Elsa was oblivious to this as she held on to her sister. For a moment, it seemed as though nothing had happened. However, Anna soon started warming up and Elsa felt it.

"Anna! You're alright!" Elsa exclaimed as she felt her stirring. Anna slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"You saved me."

"Oh Anna," Elsa said bringing her into a warm hug. "I thought you were gone." She pulled away and cupped Anna's cheeks in her hands. "I'm _so_ sorry Anna. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, it was a mistake. Besides, it was my fault too. I should have slowed down when you told me to." Elsa smiled smugly and gently gave Anna a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry about it. The important thing is that you're alright. Do you think you can stand?"

"I'll try." Elsa held Anna's hands and helped her up, but Anna wobbled unsteadily. "My head feels numb" She groaned as she clutched her forehead.

"Hold on Anna." Elsa said as she held her close and helped her support her weight. Together, they slowly made their way out of the ballroom and, eventually, back to their room. Both still shared a bedroom with Elsa's bed on the left side and Anna's on the right. Anna's bed was a grand four-poster with a pink mattress. Elsa helped Anna climb into her bed and made sure she was comfortable.

"Wait for me Anna. I'll be right back." Elsa promised as she ran out of the bedroom and through the halls. There wasn't anybody around as all the servants were in their quarters. Elsa only had to avoid the occasional guards who were on patrol. Finally, she reached her destination, the kitchen. Elsa had been in here countless times; usually with Anna to sneak away some chocolates while no one was watching. She grabbed a tray and poured out two glasses of milk. Climbing onto a platform, she pulled out a tin of chocolate powder and added a lavish amount to the milk. Elsa stirred the milk and carefully balanced the tray as she prepared for her journey back. She cautiously climbed up the spiral staircase and went down the hallways. Elsa abruptly heard footsteps coming down the hall and she carefully hid herself in the shadows behind the curtains of one of the windows in the hall, holding her breath. A Royal Guard passed by unsuspectingly and Elsa heaved a sigh of relief. She picked up her pace and subsequently reached their bedroom. Elsa closed the door behind her as she entered and placed the tray on her sister's bedside table.

"Wow, thanks Elsa. You didn't have to." Anna said as she instantly perked up and scooted over so that Elsa could join her.

"But I wanted to." Elsa replied as she handed a cup of hot chocolate to her sister and took a cup herself. Nothing made Elsa happier than to see Anna smile. Elsa climbed on her sister's bed and smiled to herself as she saw Anna enjoy her cup of hot chocolate. She took a sip from her cup.

"How are you feeling now? Does your head still feel numb?" Elsa asked worry etched over her face.

"Don't worry Elsa," Anna replied as she finished her cup, "It's much better now. All thanks to you." She became thoughtful as she stared into her empty cup. "What did you do to, you know, heal me?"

"I'm not sure Anna. All I know is that my magic struck your forehead and you fell unconscious for a moment but, just like that, after a while you woke up. It's like I thawed the ice in your forehead by holding you close."

"Well, you tend to have that effect." Anna said handing her cup back to Elsa who replaced both of their, now empty cups on the tray. "Your hugs are the warmest."

"Aww, that's sweet of you Anna."

Anna smiled for a while before looking down forlornly. "I guess this means we'll not be 'building a snowman' any time soon."

"Most certainly." Elsa responded with an air of authority. "We're going to get proper sleep from now on without any disturbances." She allowed herself a wry smile and continued with a gentler tone, "But my ice magic is not going anywhere. So, we may do a thing or two during the day."

"Really!" Anna exclaimed in wonder.

"Of course." Anna engulfed her sister in a bone-crushing hug which Elsa gladly returned.

"Stay with me Elsa." Anna pleaded with her puppy-dog eyes.

"I'd love too." Elsa answered as she enveloped them with the blanket. Elsa lay on her right side facing Anna. They gazed at each other as they waited for sleep to overcome them. Elsa moved closer and put her arm around Anna hugging her close.

"I love you Anna." Elsa cooed.

"I love you too Elsa." Anna hummed back. They stayed like that for a while. Each content in the other's company. Elsa leaned forward and kissed Anna on her forehead.

"Goodnight my Snowflake; sleep tight and don't let the frostbite bite."

"Goodnight Elsie." Anna giggled.

Both girls smiled as a veil of sleep shrouded them. Outside, the stars shone brightly; the sky was no longer awake for below, the princesses slept peacefully.

* * *

Thank you for staying with me to the end.

If you liked it do favorite and don't forget to leave a review. Reviews are always appreciated. However, no haters pls, only constructive feedback.

I will take requests and see if I can somehow incorporate them into the upcoming chapters.

I _am_ going to continue with this fic so you can expect another chapter in a few day's time.

Until then, stay awesome.

~FrozenSolace


	2. The Right Way Around

A warm welcome to all my readers. I know that it has been a long time since I have updated. I needed to get some things sorted out. Thanks a million for all the support throughout these months. I have decided that I will continue this story in this canon. All chapters will be interrelated. If there are time gaps between chapters, I will let you'll know.

 **I have replaced/updated Chapter 1 so do read it if you have not done so.**

A big thanks to all of you who favorited, reviewed or followed. You'll are the inspiration that keeps me going.

A shout out to Kurochach for the review and for the fruitful discussion we had. It definitely helped in the making of this fic.

A big thank you to sassyfriend who gave me the final push I needed to get this out.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

Disney owns Frozen.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the triangular windows of the bedroom; forming a myriad of glamorous patterns on the floor. A single ray of light escaped through a gap in the curtains and landed on the face of a serenely sleeping princess. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The usual blue she saw every time she woke up was now replaced by pink. Elsa attempted to stretch but found a dead weight on her chest preventing her. Anna was sleeping peacefully with her head on Elsa's chest and her hands tucked under her chin. Elsa smiled affectionately, recollecting the events of the previous night. However, her smile quickly turned into a grimace when she remembered how she had very nearly hurt Anna with her powers. Elsa was determined to make it up to Anna somehow. She gently caressed Anna's hair.

"Wake up, Anna. It's morning," Elsa said in a playful tone. "It is a bright new day and we're going to make the best of it."

"Go back to sleep Elsa," Anna whined from her position on Elsa's chest, "just five more minutes…"

Anna fell right back to sleep. Elsa giggled and obliged as she continued caressing Anna's hair.

 _15 minutes later…_

Elsa's neck was starting to get stiff and she was just about to wake Anna up again when…

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Your Highnesses, breakfast will be served in the dining room shortly." It was Kai, the Royal Butler. He was close to the royal family and their father had entrusted him with Elsa's secret. Elsa respected and admired him greatly for his loyalty and dedication to the family.

"We'll be down in a minute Kai." Elsa voiced. _Just as soon as I can get Anna to wake up._ Elsa added to herself.

"Very well your Highness." Kai replied and went on his way.

"Anna, wake up. It's been _way_ more than just five minutes."

Anna groaned and tried to snuggle closer into Elsa. Elsa smirked as a mischievous thought come into her mind.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Elsa said as she twirled her fingers over Anna's face. A light snowfall came fluttering down from Elsa's fingertips and fell on Anna's face.

"Elsa," Anna giggled, "stop that."

"Not unless you wake up."

"Alright, alright." Anna laughed. Elsa helped her sit up beside her.

"Good morning Anna."

" _Great_ morning Elsa." Anna replied cheerfully.

"Anna" Elsa giggled while tried to stifle her laughter by covering her mouth.

"What?" Anna asked clearly confused.

"Your hair; it looks exactly like a bird's nest."

"Well, what can I say, my hair sort of has a mind of its own. It moves around when I sleep." Anna sighed.

"Here, let me braid it for you." Elsa said picking up a brush from the bed-side table. Anna turned her back towards Elsa who began combing her hair. Once her hair was straightened, Elsa started braiding it.

"I like it when you braid my hair," Anna stated after a while, "it feels nice."

"I'm glad you like it." Elsa said finishing up her braiding. "Come on, let's freshen up."

Elsa helped Anna climb off the bed and they made their wat towards the washroom.

 _10 minutes later…_

Both sisters were standing side by side behind the double doors of their bedroom. Elsa was wearing her usual blue gown and Anna her green dress. Elsa extended her arm towards Anna and Anna accepted the unspoken request by slipping her arm in Elsa's. Together both the sisters made their way to the dining room arm in arm. When they arrived, they found their mother seated at the head of the table.

"Did you'll sleep well?" She asked as the duo took their place at her right side.

"We slept peacefully Mama." Elsa replied. Meanwhile Gerda, the Royal Stewardess, set up two breakfast plates for them.

"Papa is at a meeting with the Royal Council. They had some important matters to discuss." The Queen gave Elsa a wry smile and continued, "He would like to meet you in his study immediately after his meeting. Something to do with wooden flooring getting damaged from snow."

"Uh-oh"

"Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, good luck. He'll be expecting you soon."

Elsa began to fret with worry while Anna stuffed Krumkakes in her mouth. _Oh snowgies._ Elsa thought as she dropped her head in her hands.

* * *

The Crown Princess took a deep breath and braced herself before knocking and entering through the heavy oak doors to her father's study. The aromatic lavender scent of the study instantly overwhelmed her. The study was one of her favourite places in the castle. It was just like the rest of the castle but the atmosphere inside the study was so peaceful that it made one want to stay there forever. The King was currently working at his desk across the study and a chair had been placed facing the desk for any visitors or guests.

"Elsa" The King said looking up.

"Papa, you wanted to see me."

"Have a seat." Elsa moved across the study and took the seat opposite the King.

"Do you have something to say Elsa?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry Papa. I didn't mean to spoil the ballroom flooring. It was a mistake and I won't do it again."

Her father gave her a long look before sighing, "Elsa it's not about the flooring. I care not for the flooring of some old ballroom; I care more about you and Anna. What if something had happened to you'll when you'll were playing? What if one of you was injured? You must be careful Elsa. You still have not completely mastered your powers and we can't risk the Kingdom finding out about them. There will be widespread panic and turmoil. All it takes is one unfaithful servant to spill the beans."

Elsa visibly deflated and looked down in shame. She considered telling Papa about how she had thawed the ice in Anna's head but promptly dismissed that thought as it was not the right time.

"I know Papa, I'll be mindful."

Her father smiled, "I believe in you Elsa. On your 21st birthday, you will be officially announced as the heir to the Kingdom and on that day, you will reveal your powers in all their beauty and splendour. I know you'll surprise me one day with your mastery over your powers."

Elsa smiled back feeling heartened. The King then stood up and walked over to the window near his desk. The window overlooked the Kingdom and the harbour. The King became pensive as he gazed at the crystal blue waters of the fjord. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "It's been a while since we last went out into town, hasn't it. I suppose a morning promenade is in store."

The young princess smiled.

"That would be wonderful."

And indeed it was, for now everything was alright in the Kingdom of Arendelle.

* * *

I hope you'll enjoyed this chapter.

Please drop a review with any ideas or suggestions you may have. It'll really help me to update quickly.

I am going to continue this as a series of one-shots based in the same universe.

Until next time! ;)

~FrozenSolace


End file.
